Sick
by Statice-Law
Summary: Trouvant un Takao malade, Midorima décide de veiller sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse. Sans se douter qu'il va découvrir la vraie vie de son coéquipier, qui est loin d'être aussi rose que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. /Petit rating T, vraiment petit/ O.S /


**Titre : Sick**

**Auteur : Statice-Law**

**Raiting : Petit T**

**Disclaimer : Pour leur propre bien, Takao et Midorima ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Yosh ! Oui, encore du Midorima x Takao, pourtant ce n'est pas mon couple préféré... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plein de Kise x Kasamatsu en cours, faut juste que je les finisse... bref, bonne lecture, et laisser un review n'a jamais tué personne ! (et heureusement d'ailleurs...)**

* * *

-Takao ! appela Midorima.

Il frappa de nouveau à la porte de la maison de son camarade, qui demeura obstinément close. Aucune réponse venant de l'intérieur, et le pointing guard de Shutoku ne répondait pas à ses appels. Pourtant il était chez lui, la remorque attelée au vélo près de son garage en était la preuve. Passablement énervé d'avoir dû marcher jusqu'ici, Midorima serra les dents, plissa les yeux, et frappa de nouveau sans obtenir de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout cet idiot...?

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et hésita. Ce serait malpoli qu'il s'introduise ainsi chez Takao, mais au fond de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Cela faisait près de sept mois qu'il connaissait Kazunari, et tous les matins sans exception il était venu le chercher. Sauf aujourd'hui, et cela l'inquiétait. L'absence de nouvelles de son camarade aussi en disait long. Il soupira et appuya sur la poignée, s'attendant à ce que le battant reste clos. Cependant, la porte tourna tranquillement sur ses gonds, surprenant Shintaro. Jusque là, il restait la possibilité qu'il soit tout simplement partit à un rendez-vous de dernière minute avec ses parents, que ce soit dentiste, médecin, ou autre, ce n'était pas les possibilités qui manquaient, mais il n'aurait jamais laissé sa porte ouverte. Cela suffit à terminer d'inquiéter le shooting guard.

-Takao...?

Le silence de la maison lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Bon... Il referma derrière lui et fit quelques pas incertains dans le hall. C'était assez rangé à l'exception du sac de cours et de sport de Kazunari ainsi que ses chaussures qui étaient à côté des casiers où elles auraient dû se trouver. Il déglutit et remit machinalement ses lunettes en place. Pourquoi était-il entré déjà ? Ah oui, pour trouver son abruti de coéquipiers. Ils allaient finir en retard en cours, et ce ne serait pas de sa faute pour une fois.

-Takao !

Il avança un peu, découvrant un salon très simple à gauche et une toute petite cuisine à droite. Un escalier montait au bout du couloir, et comme il n'y avait aucune autre pièce au rez-de-chaussée, et décida de se rendre à l'étage. Peut-être que cet idiot avait juste oublié de mettre son réveil... Il n'y avait qu'une porte close -menant certainement à la salle de bain- et une autre grande ouverte, et il décida de rentrer dans ce qui devait être la chambre. Elle était minuscule et assez encombrée. Un bureau en bois simple et abimé sous la fenêtre, le lit une place juste à côté, collé au mur, une étagère sur le mur d'en face, et la porte qui prenait presque toute la place sur la largeur restante, en face de la vitre. Les teintes étaient majoritairement grises ou bleus, sauf les meubles en bois qui, Midorima le remarqua bien vite, étaient tous abimés. Un gémissement à moitié étouffé lui parvint, et il arrêta de regarder autour de lui pour se concentrer sur une forme indistincte étendue sous les draps. La forme en question était, à n'en pas douter, Takao, ce qui confirmait son hypothèse, il avait simplement oublié de se réveiller. La colère le gagna rapidement, et il tira sèchement les couvertures, n'ayant même pas besoin de faire un pas tellement la pièce était minuscule.

-Takao, espèce de crétin, est-ce que tu sais...

Il s'arrêta net et écarquilla les yeux.

-Shin... Chan...?

Le noiraud avait tant bien que mal réussit à entrouvrir un œil, et sa vision floutée lui permit d'identifier la personne qui se trouvait presque en face de lui. Ses paupières se refermèrent nettes, et il couina à cause de son mal de tête. Il se força à respirer, ses poumons semblaient imploser, et son corps entier était douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive idiot ?

Midorima lâcha la couverture qui retomba sur les jambes découvertes de Kazunari. Ce dernier essaya de trouver ses mots, mais une quinte de toux lui interdit de parler.

-Malade... Je crois...

Il tenta de se tourner pour s'allonger sur le dos, mais ses bras manquaient cruellement de force et il fut obligé de rester étendu sur le flanc. Il ne portait qu'un t-shirt un peu grand pour lui et un boxer rouge vif qui tranchait avec sa peau livide et couverte de sueur. Shintaro fit un pas et posa sa main sur le front de son camarade.

-Tu es brûlant de fièvre, crétin. Tu as appelé le médecin ?

Un rire désabusé échappa à Kazunari, et il rouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux.

-Tu sais combien ça coûte...?

Une nouvelle quinte de toux lui déchira la gorge et un râle d'agonie accompagna son inspiration suivante. Ses poumons faisaient leur capricieux, et il avait l'impression que tout l'air qu'il aspirait était brûlant.

-Désolé... Je voulais t'appeler mais mon portable est resté dans la cuisine...

-Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

-Mes parents ne sont jamais là Shin-chan... Ils travaillent trop pour se souvenir qu'ils ont un fils... ironisa Takao, se rendant à peine compte de ce qu'il disait tellement il bataillait avec son corps douloureux.

Midorima l'aida à s'allonger sur le dos, et il regarda son torse se soulever irrégulièrement.

-Tu veux un verre d'eau ? demanda Shintaro.

-Tu devrais aller en cours... Tu vas finir en retard...

-C'est ça, et te laisser comme ça ?

Le vert soupira et secoua la tête devant la bêtise de son coéquipier.

-Comment veux-tu que j'aille au lycée sans chauffeur ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Takao. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait qu'à prendre le bus, comme toute personne normalement constituée, mais finalement il se ravisa. Il préférait largement avoir son Shin-chan près de lui. Ce dernier jeta un dernier regard au corps étendu sur le matelas et descendit à la cuisine. Il y trouva le portable de son camarade posé sur la vielle table en bois, et en cherchant un peu, il trouva un verre dans un tiroir. Il le remplit avec l'eau du robinet et remonta les escaliers. A bien y regarder, il devait admettre que Kazunari ne vivait pas dans le luxe, loin de là. Sa remarque sur le prix des soins chez le médecin en disait long sur sa situation financière, et il se doutait que c'était dû à l'absence de ses parents. Il ne l'avait jamais questionné sur sa vie, jugeant en savoir largement assez vu le temps que passait le noiraud à parler, mais à bien y réfléchir, il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit sur sa famille. Et comme c'était toujours lui qui allait chercher le shooting guard le matin, ce dernier n'avait jamais vu sa maison. Désormais, il se rendait compte de la quasi misère dans laquelle vivait son camarade.

-Tiens... marmonna-t-il en tendant le verre à Takao.

-Merci Shin-chan...

Il tendit maladroitement le bras, ses muscles se contractèrent douloureusement pour essayer de mobiliser un minimum de force, et lorsqu'il eu le récipient entre les doigts, il fut incapable de le tenir correctement. En soupirant, Shintaro l'aida à se redresser, et porta le verre aux lèvres de Kazunari. Il bu deux gorgées et repoussa gentiment la main de son ami.

-Désolé... Tu vas manquer une journée de cours à cause de moi...

Il frissonna à cause d'une sueur froide, et essaya d'atteindre les couvertures sans succès. Ce fut le vert qui les tira pour le couvrir et il fixa le corps tremblant du pointing guard.

-Tu as un thermomètre quelque part ?

-Dans la salle de bain sûrement... Le dernier tiroir...

Avec un hochement de tête, il se dirigea vers la porte fermée voisine à la chambre, et manqua de se cogner contre un meuble. C'était tellement minuscule... Il soupira, se pencha pour ouvrir le troisième tiroir, et regarda l'amas de boîte d'antidouleurs qui s'y trouvait. A croire que le noiraud en prenait peu importe les symptômes... A bien y réfléchir c'était certainement le cas. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que son ami vivant dans de tels conditions. Son malaise grandit encore quand il trouva ce qui faisait office de thermomètre : une bandelette comme on en trouve en école primaire. Il grimaça face au manque de précision de l'ustensile et retourna auprès de Takao qui agonisait encore dans son lit.

-Tu n'as rien de mieux ? demanda-t-il, extirpant le noiraud du semblant d'inconscience qui l'avait aspiré.

-Désolé Shin-chan... Pas les moyens d'acheter mieux...

Le vert secoua la tête et plaqua la bandelette noire sur le front du garçon, attendant que sa température s'affiche. Un petit "39,5" apparu finalement en rouge, et il grimaça.

-Alors...? Je vais mourir...?

-Idiot.

Il lui assainit ce qui s'apparentait à une claque sur la tête, mais l'impact fut minime pour ne pas blesser encore plus Kazunari.

-Tu as trente-neuf de fièvre. Reposes-toi et ça passera.

-Merci Shin-chan...

Il lui sourit maladroitement et ferma les yeux. Il avait tellement mal à la tête... Il grogna de mécontentement, avant d'haleter en se rendant compte que l'air qu'il aspirait était tout sauf froid. Il paniquait peut-être un peu, son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et des bouffées de chaleur lui faisait tourner la tête.

-Shin... Chan... Tu peux ouvrir la fenêtre... S'il te plait...?

-Tu es malade, mieux vaut éviter que tu n'attrapes un coup de froid par dessus.

-S'il te plait... J'ai besoin d'air frais...

Le vert hésita encore un peu, mais devant le début de panique du noiraud, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Un courant d'air s'infiltra immédiatement dans la pièce, faisant claquer la porte lorsqu'elle se referma seule.

-Merci Shin-chan...

-Repose-toi, je vais appeler le lycée pour les prévenir qu'on ne viendra pas aujourd'hui.

Le plus petit hocha la tête et le regarda partir, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil fiévreux. Pour le moment il ne délirait pas trop, c'était déjà ça... Shintaro descendit dans le hall et ouvrit son sac qu'il avait posé dans l'entrée pour en sortir son téléphone. Il avait enregistré le numéro de Shutoku, et après deux sonneries, il tomba sur la secrétaire. Il lui expliqua brièvement que Takao était malade et qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, et il s'inventa vite fait une excuse pour sa propre absence.

-Très bien, il me faudra juste un mot de vos parents pour confirmer ça.

Il la remercia et retourna auprès de son ami. Il passa l'après-midi à lire le peu de roman qu'avait Kazunari, il regarda les posters de basket et de groupe de rock qui étaient accrochés là où il y avait de la place, il se permit de se faire à manger vers midi et demi, et vers quinze heures, le noiraud refit finalement surface. Il frotta mollement ses yeux, irritant son épiderme sans pour autant s'arrêter. Il tourna la tête pour trouver la place qu'aurait dû occuper Midorima déserte. Il fronça les sourcils, se redressa et massa ses tempes encore un peu douloureuse. Une main sur son front lui confirma que sa fièvre avait baissé, mais il n'était pas au top de sa forme non plus. Ses jambes chancelantes le rappelèrent douloureusement à l'ordre et il fut obligé de rester assis sur son matelas.

-Shin-chan ! T'es où ? cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pu.

Sa voix était largement diminuée, si bien qu'il douta qu'elle soit parvenue au vert. Pourtant, il reçu une réponse.

-En bas, j'arrive, ne bouge pas crétin.

Il sourit, curieux de voir la tête que ferait son camarade en voyant qu'il s'était déjà redressé. Le shooting guard fut rapidement sur le pas de la porte, et il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans la phrase "ne bouge pas", abrutis ?

-J'étais déjà redressé avant que tu ne le dises.

-Recouche-toi.

-Mais...! Shin-chan, je vais mieux !

-"Aller mieux" et "être guéris" sont deux choses différentes.

Kazunari soupira d'un air dramatique et se laissa retomber sur son lit.

-D'accord, j'ai compris...

Un silence s'installa, à peine troublé par la respiration des deux garçons.

-Comment est-ce que tu fais pour payer le loyer ? finit par demander Midorima.

Ils y étaient... Le festival des questions allait commencer...

-Mes grands-parents m'envoient un peu d'argent, et je travaille le week-end pour avoir ce qu'il me manque.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, idiot ?

-Comment est-ce que tu voulais que j'amène ça sur le tapis ? "Au fait Shin-chan, mes parents ne se souviennent même plus que j'existe, je vis presque avec rien et je boss pour un type bizarre le week-end, mais à part ça je vais bien, on fait un match ?". Sérieusement Shin-chan, avoue que ça aurait été bizarre.

-Comment ça "un type louche" ?

Aouch... Il avait dit ça ?

-Rien du tout.

-Ne me mens pas Takao.

Ah, s'il l'appelait par son nom, ça ne présageait rien de bon...

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un ado de seize fasse comme job...? couina-t-il en saisissant son oreiller et en le plaquant sur son visage. J'ai même pas de diplôme, je gagne de l'argent comme je peux...

-Takao, est-ce que tu te prostitues ?

La mâchoire de Midorima était tellement contractée que ses paroles sortirent comme si elles avaient été sifflées. Ses yeux verts luisaient de colère, mais Kazunari ne le voyait pas, protégé par son polochon.

-Pas le choix... murmura-t-il.

Sa voix devait sonner pathétiquement, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Quelque part, au fond de lui, peut-être qu'il espérait que Shintaro fasse quelque chose, qu'il l'aide d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il avait toujours une solution pour tout, non ? Il sentit à peine le matelas s'affaisser lorsque le shooting guard s'assit dessus.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler avant. Depuis combien de temps le fais-tu ?

Etonnamment, sa voix était redevenue calme, ce qui détendit un peu Takao.

-Deux ans... Mes grands-parents me donnaient assez d'argent avant, mais maintenant ils ne peuvent plus se le permettre.

-Est-ce que tu te protèges ?

-Les clients sont obligés d'utiliser des préservatifs, si c'est ta question.

-Tu y vas tous les week-ends ?

-Oui, vendredi, samedi et dimanche soir.

Un léger silence suivit sa réponse. Midorima était en pleine réflexion, et Kazunari serrait plus étroitement son oreiller contre lui. Répondre aux questions de son coéquipier était plus facile s'il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

-Est-ce qu'ils te blessent des fois ?

Sous-entendu, est-ce que tu verses dans le sadomasochisme.

-Pas trop non, ce n'est pas moi qui récolte les clients violents. Mais ça arrive que j'en aie quelques uns par accident. Généralement ils n'ont plus le droit de mettre les pieds dans l'établissement.

-C'était quand la dernière fois que ça t'es arrivé ?

-Il y a un mois ou deux, je ne sais plus.

Le shooting guard se souvenait qu'en effet, le pointing guard avait semblé courbaturé un lundi, il y avait de cela quelques temps, mais il n'y avait prêté grande attention. Combien de fois était-il passé à côté de ce genre de détails ?

-Je te dégoute ? demanda timidement Kazunari.

-Non.

Midorima passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et regarda son camarade, qui avait toujours son polochon plaqué sur le visage.

-Tu gagnes beaucoup ?

-Disons que je fais partis des personnes les plus demandées par les clients... J'ai seize ans, je ne suis pas très grand... Faut croire qu'il y en a à qui ça plait...

-Tu n'iras plus.

-Je ne peux pas arrêter Shin-chan... J'ai besoin de l'argent pour payer le loyer...

-J'ai quelques personnes qui pourraient t'aider. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse continuer à vendre ton corps sans rien faire.

Sur ces mots, le vert se leva et retourna dans le salon chercher son portable, le temps de remonter les marches, il avait déjà composé le numéro d'Akashi. Il s'arrêta sur le mini palier en haut des escaliers, suffisamment loin pour que le garçon ne l'entende que s'il prêtait vraiment une oreille attentive.

-Shintaro ? C'est assez rare que tu m'appelles.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide Akashi.

-Oui, je m'en doutais. C'est à propose de ton coéquipier ? Kazunari, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça...

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu veux que je fasse.

-Il a besoin d'argent. Mon père peut l'aider à payer le loyer, mais le connaissant, ça ne sera pas une somme énorme non plus.

-Tu me demandes de lui donner de l'argent ?

-Non, de faire en sorte qu'un peu de l'argent de ses parents lui revienne.

-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas un peu illégal ? demanda Akashi, avec un grand sourire.

-Théoriquement, il a seize ans, il n'est pas majeur, ils ont des responsabilités envers lui.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'aider, Shintaro ?

Le temps des négociations était visiblement venu... Le vert soupira, s'adossa au mur entre la salle de bain et la chambre de Takao, et il réfléchit à un argument suffisant pour convaincre son ex-capitaine.

-Si l'un des joueurs de la génération des miracles avait été dans son cas, tu aurais fais quelque chose.

-Exacte, mais Kazunari n'en fait pas partit.

-Il est sous ma protection.

-Tient donc, depuis quand ?

Il serra la mâchoire. Avec Seijuro, tout ce jouait avec le mentale, il le savait.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui a demandé à ce qu'on se sépare après le collège ? Si ce n'était pas pour se faire de nouveaux coéquipiers, à quoi est-ce que ça servait ?

-Je te l'accorde, mais je ne me suis jamais engagé à aider ces coéquipiers.

Midorima était persuadé d'avoir perdu. Il ne tirerait rien de lui. Il serra les poings, furieux.

-Cependant, reprit sérieusement Akashi, il est vrai qu'il est dans une mauvaise situation. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais dis-toi bien que tu me devras quelque chose.

-Oui... souffla Shintaro, étonné par le changement d'attitude de son ex-capitaine.

-Ne te fais pas d'idée, je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Mon père connait bien ses parents, et il se fera certainement un plaisir de faire en sorte qu'un peu de l'argent revienne à Kazunari. C'est de bonne guerre, les Takao ne sont pas des gens que ma famille apprécie.

-Takao n'est pas comme eux.

-Je sais, j'ai eu tout le loisir de l'observer. Bien, sur ce, ravi de t'avoir reparlé, Shintaro.

Il raccrocha, laissant Midorima partagé entre la surprise et le soulagement. Il appela son père qui mit du temps à décrocher, et après quelques négociations qui passaient pour une simple discussion après Akashi, il accepta de donner quelques yens à Kazunari chaque mois. Rien de conséquent, mais ce serait suffisant pour qu'il s'achète autre chose que des antidouleurs. Il retourna auprès du pointing guard, qui avait gardé son polochon sur le visage, comme une barrière contre le monde.

-Tu peux arrêter. Tu auras de quoi payer ton loyer chaque mois sans avoir à "travailler".

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, et arqua un sourcil. Les silences de Takao étaient très rarement bon signe. Il s'approcha, saisit un coin de l'oreiller, et sans aucune difficulté, le retira des mains de son ami. Ce dernier roula vivement sur le côté pour dissimuler son visage contre le matelas, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Shintaro avait bien vu les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues pâles de Kazunari, et il mit un temps à réagir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, idiot ?

Un sanglot empêcha Takao de répondre, et il croisa les bras, comme s'il protégeait sa poitrine de quelque chose. Le vert décida de s'assoir et de le laisser se calmer avant de reprendre la parole.

-Merci... glapit Kazunari entre deux hoquets.

-Tch, tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer pour si peu, crétin.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte...

Le brun se redressa sur les mains, les larmes coulant encore, et sans laisser le temps à Midorima de réagir, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Tu ne te rends pas compte... répétait-il à voix basse.

-Oi, Bakao, lâche moi...

Cependant, le cœur n'y était pas, et Shintaro n'essayait pas vraiment de le repousser. Il finit par soupirer et immobilisa ses mains sur les épaules de son coéquipier. Ce dernier ne cessait de frotter sa tête contre lui, comme un chat, sanglotant silencieusement. Il cessa doucement de trembler, sa respiration se calma, et l'instant d'après, il avait écarté son visage du corps chaud et rassurant de Midorima. Il le regarda dans les yeux, et après avoir difficilement déglutit, il colla son front à celui du shooting guard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?

-Je suis désolé... souffla à nouveau le pointing guard.

-Arrête avec ça, le réprimanda Shintaro.

Leurs souffles se mêlaient, et Kazunari ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il était censé faire maintenant ? Les joues rouges, il rapprocha encore son visage de celui de Midorima. Il allait forcément finir par lui dire de se reculer... Pourtant, il n'avait encore rien dit, et Takao prenait ça comme un encouragement. Il voulait vraiment que ça en soit un. Il cessa de respirer et laissa ses lèvres trainer au coin de celle du vert. Les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent sur les épaules du plus petit, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il le laissa faire, persuadé qu'il allait finir par s'évanouir vu la façon dont il stressait.

-Oi Takao.

Ca y est, il l'arrêta... Kazunari se recula un peu trop vite pour que cela paraisse normal, et comme il était sur les genoux de Shintaro, il manqua de tomber en arrière. Le shooting guard le rattrapa avant et le ramena vivement contre lui, plaquant brusquement ses lèvres contre celle de son camarade.

-Shin... Chan... réussit à articuler Takao entre deux baisers.

-Tais-toi...

Il se retrouva rapidement allongé sur le dos, le corps massif de Midorima surplombant le sien sans problème. Il déglutit difficilement, et une horrible pensée lui vint : est-ce que maintenant que le vert savait qu'il vendait son corps il allait en profiter ? Il savait Shintaro incapable de faire ça, mais il n'était pas capable d'endiguer cette idée.

-Shin-chan... Attend...

Shintaro cessa d'embrasser son cou et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu... Tu...

Un léger baiser sur ses lèvres fit cesser sa tentative de question, et il ferma les yeux par réflexe.

-Ne réfléchit pas trop, Bakao. Mais si tu veux m'arrêter, tu as le droit. Je ne fais pas ça juste pour moi.

Le tsundere qui lui servait de camarade était-il en train d'essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas seulement coucher ensemble mais faire l'amour ? Si on prenait les choses comme ça, Takao était puceau. Il n'avait jamais "fait l'amour", et il se souvenait encore de son dépucelage qui, il fallait l'avouer, avait été très violent. Un frisson le fit tressaillir en repensant à ça, et il ferma vivement les yeux. Et avec tout ça, sa fièvre le rappelait douloureusement à l'ordre en lui faisant tourner la tête et en lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur qui se transformaient en sueur froides l'instant d'après. Un léger baiser sur son front lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et il tomba sur le regard scrutateur de Midorima.

-Tu vois, c'est pour ça que je t'avais dis de ne pas bouger.

-Je vais bien, contredit Takao.

-C'est ça...

Le vert se redressa et força le plus petit à rester coucher.

-Tu te reposes.

-C'est sadique Shin-chan !

-Primo, tu dois retourner en cours demain donc il faut que tu te rétablisses. Secundo, je ne tiens pas à tomber malade moi aussi.

-Mais on s'est déjà embrassé, tu es contaminé de toute façon !

-Inutile d'aggraver la situation.

-Shin-chan...! supplia Kazunari.

-Ceinture, coupa le plus grand en se levant. Je serais dans le salon si tu as besoin de moi. Et essayes de dormir.

Le brun était incroyablement frustré, mais également reconnaissant envers Shintaro. S'il avait juste voulu le sauter, il ne se serait pas préoccupé de sa santé ni rien. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres et il se roula en boule sous sa couette. Il avait hâte d'aller mieux désormais.


End file.
